


Злые сны

by risowator



Series: Сказки про акулку и фавна. [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказки про акулку и фавна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злые сны

 

Позабыв, что надо скрывать свои визиты на пляж, мистер Тумнус, будучи очень счастливым после общения с другом, проболтался синей речной лягушке, что встречается с Эриком. Синяя речная лягушка с интересом выслушала рассказ о том, какой замечательный у мистера Тумнуса друг, и расквакала об этом по всему берегу. 

В следующий раз Эрик встретился с мистером Тумнусом в очень странном сне. Фавн не позвал его на сушу, а сам приплыл с рыбьим хвостом на дно океана. Он кружил под брюхом Эрика и предлагал совокупить их птеригоподии. Видеть дорогого фавна в своей стихии, не смотря на его непристойные предложения, было приятно, и отказать ему, когда он попросил съесть синюю ракушку, - невозможно.

Как только синяя ракушка скрылась в акульей пасти, Эрик открыл глаза на незнакомом песчаном берегу. На руках у него лежал мистер Тумнус и говорил, что не чувствует своих ног.  
\- Конечно ты их не чувствуешь, - подтвердил очевидное сбитый с толку Эрик. - У тебя же вместо ног рыбий хвост.

"Зачем ты насылаешь на меня такие сны?" - хотел спросить Эрик, но в горле что-то запершило. Не успел он откашляться, как проснулся на отмели, плавая кверху брюхом. Хорошо, что он не каракатица, думал Эрик возвращаясь в толщу воды, а то бы всё мелководье стало чернильно-синим - уж очень страшно ему было после такого сна.

На следующий день Эрик, не веря своим глазам, видел, как мистер Тумнус спустился к нему с неба на мадам Сове прямо в неспокойные океанские волны. Он сперва думал, что это очередной кошмар наяву и чуть не съел друга, а потом четыре раза просил фавна ущипнуть его за нос, чтобы убедиться, что это все-таки не сон.

Мистер Тумнус рассказал Эрику, что злые сны наслали завистливые синие лягушки. И что он сам проболтался одной из них об их дружбе. Эрик совсем не обиделся, наоборот, ему стало приятно, что о нем хочется говорить, но все же предложил, чтобы у них было что-то, какой-то уникальный предмет, который всегда с ними, о котором будут знать только они, например, красный шарф мистера Тумнуса. Только Эрик знал сколько дырок оставили его зубы, когда он нашел в воде украденный ветром шарф его друга.


End file.
